


always together

by shadowkey



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	always together

Prima di entrare nell'esercito Bucky aveva promesso a Steve che sarebbe sempre tornato da lui "Siamo cresciuti insieme e invecchieremo insieme" glielo diceva sempre anche dopo che era diventato Captain America, loro continuavano a combattere insieme e a vivere insieme finché il povero Bucky non andò perduto. 70 anni dopo Bucky e Steve si ricontrarono dopo che James tornò normale senza il Soldato a sopraffarlo.  
Steve lo vide "Lo sapevo che saresti tornato" sorrise "Dicevo che saremmo cresciuti insieme ed invecchiati insieme" commentò Barnes.  
Steve rise "Crescere insieme Sì, ma non credo che nessuno dei due abbia intenzione di invecchiare"


End file.
